


College Says We're A Real Vibe Killer

by SunFlowerJHS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, fucking uhhh, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlowerJHS/pseuds/SunFlowerJHS
Summary: WIPDONT CLICK PLS





	College Says We're A Real Vibe Killer

**Author's Note:**

> shit. absolute shit.  
> enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a wip

THIS IS STILL A WIP

WIP

WIP

 

Moon Taeil

Jung Jaehyun

Wong Yuhkei

Kim Jungwoo

Zhong Chenle

Huang Renjun

Lee Jeno

Na Jaemin

Park Jisung

Ten

Lee Taeyong

Qian Kun

Dong Sicheng

Lee Mark

Nakamoto Yuta

Kim Doyoung

Haechan

Johnny

 


End file.
